IT
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: (Armada) The same IT you know and love, with Jetfire and Sideswipe thrown into the mix! WARNING: This is more of a chick-fic, so men, don't feel bad if you don't understand it.


Whoo boy, I re-wrote the fic. Added a few things here and there. Like before, Rad, and Carlos make an appearance. (Finally)

Rad and Carlos: YAY! ^_^

Caitlin: That is, until, you see what you have to do ::devious smile::

((Rad and Carlos look over the story))

Carlos: No way, dude! You're never gonna make me do that!

Rad: ::on his knees begging:: pleeeeeaase not me! Anything but that!

Caitlin: Don't blame me! Specularia told me to do it!

((Rad and Carlos give Specularia the Deathglare, who brandishes a fuzzy blue tennis racket. The two boys shrink away in terror))

Rad: Okay! Okay! We'll do what you say!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers or any other anime for that matter, so please don't sue me… I'm broke anyway.

Now, onto the inappropriate fanfic of DOOM!

Setting: The Autobot base

Characters: All

::Alexis and Caitlin are both in bad moods. Why? Because of dun, dun, duuuun "**_IT!!!"_**:

{( [AUTHOR'S SIDENOTE: all you girls out there _must_ _know_ what I'm talking about] )}

Hotshot: Hey Rad, Carlos, why are the girls acting so weird? 

Rad: ::laughs nervously:: Weird? I don't see any difference, do you, Carlos.

Carlos: ::Sweatdrops:: Me? Ah, no, not at all. It must be all in your processor, Hotshot.

Hotshot: Come on, I know you guys are hiding something.

Carlos: Would we ever lie to you, amigo?

Hotshot: ::glare::

Rad: Alright, alright, alright! ::sighs:: Well, there's this thing that happens to girls…

Carlos: And it's sorta like when animals go into… oh, what was that called? Heat? Yeah that's what it was. They go into this kinda heat thingy once a month.

Hotshot: I don't get it, what does temperature have to do with it?

Rad & Carlos: ::facevault::

Rad: It's just an _expression_, Hotshot.

Hotshot: Okay?

Carlos: Yeah, it's when their hormones go all crazy man! And us guys have to suffer because of it!

Hotshot: Sounds like murder.

Rad: You have _no_ idea…

::Enter Optimus, Scavenger, Smokescreen, Red-Alert, Jetfire, Sideswipe and Blur, all of which are talking amongst each other::

Blur: Is it just me, or are those human girls acting a bit out of character?

Optimus: Yes, they haven't been acting like themselves for the past few days.

Hotshot: Oh, hey guys! Rad and Carlos were explaining about how girls go into heat, and that's why they're acting so different.

Red-Alert: ::chokes:: O_O WHAT?!

Optimus: I've heard of this bizarre cycle. Its main purpose is to help procreate the species-

Smokescreen: But that's about damn near impossible because every time you come within twenty feet of 'em they try an' kill ya.

Scavenger: Is there anything _else_ you boys want to warn us about?

Carlos: You really _don't_ want to know, man. They put us through hell and blame us for everything!

Rad: Most of the time they just looove to find a valid excuse to fight.

Optimus: They do?

Carlos: You think Megatron on a bad day is awful, just try to get past a PMS-ing chick! You'd be lucky to get away with your hide in tact!

Jetfire: 'PMS'?

Rad: I forgot what it means.

Carlos: It translates into Pain-inducing Maniacal and Sadistic!!

Hotshot: Why?

Both Boys: Because that's what they are!

Optimus: Are you sure that's the _only_ way they behave?

Rad: No, they can get too emotional also.

Sideswipe: Like how?

Carlos: Well, chicks can go from like, Godzilla to tears in .5 seconds flat.

OKAY….. NOW ON TO THE DECEPTICONS!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

{{{alright… the D-cons bugged the Autobot base for a short time, so they could listen in on their, ahem, "important" conversations. Guess what they ended up listening to??? ::evil laughter:::}}}

Cyclonus: Megatron sir! Listen to what those Autobot scum are talking about!

Megatron: What's this? Those stupid Autobots are talking about… human females going into heat?!

Demolisher: ::scratches his head:: What's that, sir?

Megatron: Do you think _I_ know, you bumbling idiot?!

Demolisher: Sounds painful…

Starscream: I don't think I even _want_ to know…

BACK TO THE AUTOBOTS…..

[[[hehehe… all chaos shall ensue! Alexis and Caitlin have snuck up on the boys still talking about IT…]]]

Alexis: What the heck are they talking about?

Caitlin: I dunno… but it can't _possibly_ be good when it's guy talk.

Hotshot: ::nearly goes through the roof:: WHAT?! _They actually bleed?!?!?!_

Red-Alert: O_O ::stares in shock::

Optimus: ::sweatdrop:: Ooookayyyy, too much information for my own good…

Caitlin & Alexis: O_O;; O_O;;

J 

***okay… I re-did parts of the story. I used vashgirl's description of the whole mood-swing thingy, so credit to her! Wheee… look for a continuation soon.


End file.
